Is That Your Life
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Naruto abandona Konoha e tudo que quer é não existir, mas ele encontra pessoas que o dão esperança e o fazem ter fé novamente. Mas será que essa é realmente a sua vida? .:T PELA LINGUAGEM:. .::CAPÍTULO 6 ON::. .:Quer participar da fic? Mande sua ficha!:
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pq se pertencesse ia acontecer exatamente o que acontece nessa fic. XD

Prólogo

Era tudo culpa _dele._ _Ele_ havia destruído tudo. Por culpa _dele_ teria que ir embora. Não, não era Kyuubi que Naruto culpava. Era a si mesmo.

_Flashback on_

_- É tudo muito simples, Naruto-kun... Ou você vem conosco, ou nós matamos sua amiguinha de cabelos rosados. - disse Pein, que olhava divertido para Sakura, que estava imobilizada._

_Os olhos vermelhos do loiro foram da garota para o homem, que ainda sorria. _

'Deixe-me sair, Naruto...' _disse a voz da Kyuubi em sua mente._

'Não!'

'Você não vai vencer, sabe disso...'

'Cala a boca, dattebayo!!!'

'Pirralho estúpido...'

_A luta começou. Difícil. Violenta. O tempo passou e quando Naruto estava prestes a receber o golpe final a energia de um chakra horrível começou a se espalhar. As caudas estavam surgindo. Naruto estava descontrolado._

_Vários corpos estavam espalhados ao redor, tanto de amigos, quanto de inimigos. _

_A nona cauda surgiu. Agora não tinha mais volta._

_Flashback off_

- Naruto-kun! - uma voz baixa e delicada soou e ele parou de andar, estava a poucos passos do portão da cidade. - Não vá!

Ele se virou e seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Hinata. Havia alguns arranhões em seu corpo, decorrentes da batalha, agora acabada.

- Por favor! - ela se aproximou. - Não foi sua culpa!

- Como não?! Olha o que eu fiz! - gritou ele com raiva. Ela se encolheu levemente, nunca havia visto aquele brilho nos olhos sempre alegres do loiro. - Eu matei tanta gente! Gente que eu conhecia, que via aqui todos os dias!

- Não foi você! - Hinata ergueu o rosto, tomando coragem. - Foi a Kyuubi!

- _Eu_ deixei ela sair, Hinata! - se virou novamente e começou a andar.

- Pelo menos você vai voltar um dia? - seus olhos perolados brilhavam com as lágrimas quase transbordando.

- Não sei. Adeus, Hinata-chan.

Ela arregalou os olhos e as lágrimas caíram.

- Até logo, Naruto-kun. - disse tentando sorrir.

Ele virou o rosto e ela pode ver um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios dele.

* * *

Nami: Ooooooi.. o/ hehe sério, to empolgada!!! *-* Ameei essa fic que eu escrevi, espero sinceramente que vocês também gostem, ok! Mas eu num posso saber sem reviews.. *--------------* entom.. ja sabem, né? Botãozinho ali de baixo!! Verde, se eu não me engano.. O.o

Sasuke: Eu não acredito...

Nami: O que? O.o

Sasuke: Você coloca o baka do Naruto como protagonista.. x.x e eu?

Nami: Nem sei se vc vai aparecer, Sasuke. XD *ama ser malvada com ele*

Sasuke: *se encolhe no canto mais proximo*

Nami: Mauhauhauahahah e.e

Bom.. o prólogo não revela muita coisa, mas eu ja tenho o primeiro e o segundo capítulos prontos!! mas só posto se tiver reviews. *tenta ser malvada, mas sabe que não vai resistir* uashauhsauhs

Beeijos, minna!! Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Uma semana. Sete dias vagando completamente sem rumo, indo de vila em vila a procura de um lugar longe o bastante, onde os rumores fossem quase inexistentes. O que era praticamente impossível. Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos ouviriam boatos sobre o demônio que quase levou Konoha a destruição.

Aparentemente estava no País da Terra agora, em uma vila não muito pequena e bem desconhecida.

Naruto foi a procura de um hotel bom e barato, afinal seu dinheiro não era muito e logo acabaria.

Entrou no quarto e foi até o banheiro, fixando o olhar no espelho. Ele não usava mais a bandana na testa e tudo que denunciava que ele era um ninja estava guardado em sua antiga casa, ou em sua mochila, havia olheiras escuras sobre os olhos denunciando que ele não dormia bem há muito tempo e não era por falta de sono, mas sim por excesso de pesadelos.

Começou a tirar as roupas até ficar nu e ligou o chuveiro para logo em seguida entrar debaixo da água. Um lamento escapou por seus lábios e o corpo se contraiu, a água estava fria, mas logo se acostumou e começou a se lavar, sentindo o corpo bem mais magro que o normal. Além de não dormir bem há uma semana ele também não comia.

O loiro tinha plena consciência de que não estava bem e o pior de tudo é que não pretendia fazer nada sobre isso.

------

Três dias foram suficientes para deixá-lo falido. Sabia que se não pagasse a diária do hotel seria expulso de lá, mas todas as vezes em que pensou sobre isso palavras semelhantes a '_foda-se'_ e '_eu bem que mereço'_ vinham a sua cabeça e ele logo esquecia.

Era fim de tarde e ele caminhava pela vila, sua barriga roncava de fome e ele sentia os pés tão pesados que a vontade era de se jogar no chão e ficar por ali mesmo. Sua mente estava se lembrando de Sakura machucada e da noticia dos médicos de que ela provavelmente não sobreviveria, mas que era um milagre ainda estar viva. _Milagre?_, pensou com certo escárnio, afinal quase matar a melhor amiga não era um milagre, ele nem sabia o que era, mas esperou até que ela ficasse bem, então juntou suas coisas e fugiu como o covarde que era, como o covarde que nunca havia sido antes.

Estava tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que nem prestava atenção no caminho que tomava, mas por algum motivo chegou a um local com uma bela vista do por do sol, que ele passou a contemplar.

Não foram muitos os minutos que passaram, mas de repente sua vista começou a embaçar e depois escureceu. Ele nem ao menos sentiu seu corpo batendo no chão. Havia perdido a consciência.

------

- Hey, cara... Tudo legal? - era definitivamente uma voz masculina, mas estava muito baixa e muito longe, por isso ele ignorou.

- Certeza que ele ta acordando? - era uma voz diferente dessa vez, também de um homem.

- Kuso... Parecia que sim. - a voz estava ficando mais alta.

- Será que se agente jogar água fria na cara dele ele acorda? - havia um leve tom divertido na voz agora.

- Se você quiser afogar ele, sim, idiota! Usa a cabeça, porra!

- Yare, yare... Foi só uma idéia.

- Cala a boca, parece que ele vai acordar agora. Acabou de se mexer.

- Droga.

Naruto abriu os olhos e avistou cabelos vermelhos e arrepiados. Os olhos castanhos dessa mesma cabeça o encararam divertidos.

- Você me deve uma, cara. O meu amigo aqui queria te afogar. - apontou para o outro e ele acompanhou com a cabeça.

Dessa vez os cabelos eram negros e os olhos eram verdes e tinham um brilho levemente aborrecido.

- Eu não queria te afogar, cara. Meu amigo, cabeça de fósforos adora inventar coisas. Acho que ele quer chamar sua atenção, sabe.. Ele é...

- Vai pro inferno, filho da puta! E cala a boca! - gritou o ruivo com raiva.

- ... gay. Ops, desculpa, deixei escapar o seu segredinho. - e sorriu amarelo.

Naruto encarou os dois completamente confuso.

- Humpft! Esquece o que ele falou. É um retardado que só sabe falar merda! A propósito... Quem é você?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hum... Sou o Furaito Ryuu. - disse o de cabelos vermelhos e apontou para o amigo. - E esse é o Minami Yuki.

- Prazer. - disse Yuki.

- Praz... - o loiro não conseguiu completar a frase, pois, para seu constrangimento, sua barriga roncou relativamente alto.

Os dois riram, enquanto Naruto sentava na cama.

- Você deve ta com fome... - Ryuu se afastou e trouxe uma tigela com bolinhos de arroz. - Toma! E não adianta dizer que não precisa e esse tipo de coisa, se você abrir a boca eu enfio isso goela abaixo, ouviu?

Tudo que o ruivo recebeu em troca foi uma risada de Yuki e um olhar desconfiado de Naruto, que mesmo assim comeu.

- Porque me ajudou? - perguntou o loiro depois de limpar a boca com as costas da mão.

- Você tava caído meio perto da beira da estrada, agente te achou por acaso e, sinceramente, deu pena de você, cara. - disse o moreno sorrindo.

- Eu to tão mal assim?

- Pior do que você pensa. E deve estar duro também.

- Com certeza...

- Hum... Agente te ajuda a arrumar um emprego e enquanto você num consegue dinheiro fica por aqui mesmo.

- Algum motivo especial pra me ajudar?

- Ah, sei lá, cara... Cala a boca e aceita logo! - gritou Ryuu irritado.

- Ok, ok...

- De manha agente fala com o nosso chefe e te arranja um lugar lá...

- Pra trabalhar com o que?

- Entregas.

- Hum...

- E aí... Você é da onde? - perguntou o ruivo.

- De longe...

- Cara, você vai morar com agente, não dá pra ser um completo estranho, dá? - ele se irritou de novo.

- Nee, relaxa, Ryuu. Pega leve com o cara. Ele num deve ta querendo falar sobre isso, oras.

- Ele pode ser um assassino, Yuki...

- Qual é! Você não é um assassino é, Naruto?

O loiro ficou em silencio por um instante.

- N-não.

- Viu? - o moreno sorriu.

- Humpft! Não me convenceu. Mas tudo bem. Eu vo durmi.

- Ok.

- Sabe, agente não é daqui também, Naruto. Na verdade agente vive se mudando, sacas.

- Hum...

- Vô dormir também. Até amanha...

- Até. - Naruto continuou sentado na cama, sem sono e ficou assim por uma hora inteira, mas por fim dormiu novamente.

* * *

Nami: Aêe.. Cap. 1! *-* eu ia postar só amanha, mas eu não resisti!*novidade* Mudei de idéia ontem.. hehe Agora dá pra ter uma idéia bem melhor de como vai ser a fic, né? XD

caara, eu devia estar fazendo trabalho de literatura agoraa...

Sasuke: Ninguem perguntou.. u.u

Nami: *ignora* maas, isso não vem ao caso, entãao... Reviews!! *-*

**Yoko Yuna-chan:** Sim sim, eu sei que é injustiça colocar só 500 palavras.. Maas, tá aí o primeiro capítulo, espero que vc continue eacompanhando!! ;D Beeijos. =*

**Lousie McDowell:** Migueel! o/ vc mudou de nick! XD pode deixar que eu não me assustei. hehe Realmente eu nem suspeitava que vc já tinha lido outras fics minhas.. ;D E eu entendo esse hábito seu, pq eu faço isso as vezes.. hehe Bom, o Naruto vai estar meio diferente, principalmente nesse primeiro capítulo! E que bom que vc gostou! Espero que goste desse tambéem. *-* Beeijos e abraaços.. =*

**Juju-chan n.n:** Juh.. eu num falei de vc no prologo, né? XD sorry. x.x hehe

**Hissatomi:** heey, que bom que vc gostoou! *-* Diminuiu um pouco a anciosidaade? XD hehe Beeijos. =*

**Nana V.:** UhuuLL! Eu deixei pessoas curiosas! XD aushaushauh' Tá aí o primeeiro. Espero que goste que tenha diminuido sua curiosidaade! Beeijos. =*

Bom, já saabem, né! ;D Se tiver lido, maanda review? *-* Botão verde alí embaixo(agora eu tenho certeza da cor)!! XD

Kissus, ja ne!! o/


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Naquela noite houve o inicio de uma grande amizade entre os três. Se passaram algumas semanas até que os dois, Ryuu e Yuki, conseguissem arrancar a história do loiro, que temia ficar sozinho novamente, coisa que acabou não acontecendo, então eles também contaram a própria história.

Ryuu vinha de uma família relativamente rica do País da Água e Yuki vinha do mesmo lugar, mas não tinha tanto status quanto o ruivo. Ninguém aprovava a amizade e os sonhos dos dois garotos, que para conseguirem o que queriam foram embora.

_Flashback on_

_- E o que vocês querem afinal? - perguntou Naruto._

_- Formar uma banda. - disse Ryuu. – A gente sabe tocar, eu fico na bateria e Yuki no baixo e no vocal. Só falta arranjar mais um integrante. Temos até algumas musicas._

_- Legal..._

_Os três continuaram a comer até que Yuki olhou para Naruto._

_- Gosta de musica, cara?_

_- Ano... Gosto. Por quê? - perguntou, tapado e inocente como sempre. Tempo tinha passado e o loiro já havia revelado parte de sua personalidade aos novos amigos._

_- Toca alguma coisa?Guitarra em especial?_

_- Ahn... Não. Porque você...?_

_- Estaria interessado em aprender? - o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- E-eu... Não sei... - disse confuso._

_- Ele quer saber se você quer aprender a tocar guitarra e ser o terceiro e ultimo integrante da banda, baka! - gritou Ryuu, sempre pavio curto. - Aliás... Ótima idéia, cara!_

_Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis._

_- C-claro, dattebayo!!! - gritou ele com um sorriso enorme na face._

_Flashback off_

O tempo passou e não demorou muito para o loiro aprender a tocar o instrumento. Em alguns meses os três já ensaiavam juntos e escreviam musicas. E Naruto ainda descobriu que tinha uma boa voz para cantar e passou a ser o outro vocalista. O nome da banda ficou decidido como Shinkou, que significa fé.

Três anos passaram.

Naruto, agora com dezenove anos, continuava o mesmo de antes, com uma única diferença: menos, muito menos inocente. Por incrível que pareça ele saia com várias garotas e elas pareciam correr atrás dele, literalmente. Yuki e Ryuu também eram famosos entre elas e decididamente chamavam atenção e nenhum deles desperdiçava as chances que tinham.

A aparência dos três também mudara, além de os traços terem ficado mais adultos o estilo de se vestir agora era outro.

Naruto deixou o cabelo loiro mais comprido e bem mais bagunçado, com as pontas saindo para todos os lados. Um piercing na sobrancelha direita e algumas tatuagens no corpo. As roupas retratavam o gênero da musica que tocava e não só nele, como nos outros.

Yuki, ao contrario do loiro, deixou os fios negros mais curtos e moldados em um moicano, argolas nas orelhas e várias pulseiras nos pulsos.

Ryuu estava com os cabelos chegando até um palmo abaixo do ombro e sendo vermelhos chamavam muita atenção, não que não fosse a intenção dele. Sempre de preto, só de vez em quando usava uma blusa de uma cor diferente, bem diferente, como verde limão.

------

- Aquele irresponsável! - gritou Ryuu irritado.

- Calma, cara. A noite deve ter sido boa... - Yuki tentou acalmar

- Cala a boca. Não vem me falar da noite daquele trasgo!

- Ok, ok...

- Eu vou lá chamar ele!

- Qual é, Ryuu, ele já vai chegar!

- A gente vai entrar em 10 minutos, ele ta com uma garota, da qual provavelmente nem se lembra o nome e não deu sinal de vida, Yuki! É claro que eu vou atrás dele. - e dizendo isso saiu como um furacão pela porta dos fundos do bar onde tocariam aquela noite.

- Esse cara se irrita por nada... - disse o baixista, sentando na cadeira mais próxima, completamente relaxado.

------

O rapaz loiro mais parecia morto do que dormindo, não emitia som algum. Os lençóis estavam todos bagunçados e peças de roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ele estava sozinho.

Mas esse estado de semi-vida durou pouco, pois logo a porta do quarto começou a ser esmurrada e Naruto se levantou da cama com um pulo e logo em seguida soltou um bocejo alto.

A porta foi esmurrada mais uma vez.

Ele arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação:

- Puta merda! - e correu na direção da porta, abrindo-a imediatamente e dando espaço para um rapaz ruivo passar.

- Vou te fazer gritar 'puta merda' trezentas vezes enquanto eu te cubro de porrada, otário! - gritou Ryuu irado. - E cobre essa _coisa_ aí! - disse se revelando a nudez do amigo.

- Gomen, gomen! Eu só dormi demais! - ele começou a se desculpar e enrolou o lençol na cintura.

- Escuta... Quando eu vim pra cá agente ia entrar em 10 minutos, ou seja, você não tem tempo Naruto! - ele começou calmo, mas foi aumentando o volume e a raiva em cada letra pronunciada.

- Droga! - gritou o loiro escandalosamente e começou a procurar roupas, vestindo-as logo em seguida.

Não demorou muito e eles saíram juntos do quarto e foram correndo para o bar.

------

- Aí está a bela adormecida, hein! - disse Yuki sorrindo divertido. - Tava dormindo, né?

- E você dizendo que ele ia chegar logo, né... Ele tava capotado, isso sim! - disse o ruivo rindo.

- Eu disse pra passarem a nossa vez e no próximo a gente entra.

- O chefe aqui num falou nada? - perguntou Naruto, parecendo meio culpado.

- Fez uma cara de cu no começo, mas como ele sabe que nós somos bons não quis perder a chance de ter a casa lotada.

Os três riram alto e ficaram conversando até chegar a hora.

------

- E a pedido de muitos aqui, eu tenho o orgulho de apresentar uma banda conhecida por todos! Shinkou! - disse o homem baixinho e gorducho no microfone e o público explodiu em gritos animados.

Naruto, Ryuu e Yuki subiram no palco e tomaram suas posições, guitarra, bateria e baixo, respectivamente.

(Legenda: _Naruto_, _**Yuki**_)

Naruto começou a tocar a guitarra, a bateria e o baixo o acompanharam pouco depois. Ele, então, começou a cantar:

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_**(This can't be the end)**_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**It gets me so**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**It gets me so**_

_Your vows of silence fall all over_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_

_I feel the darkness break upon her_

_I'll take you over if you let me_

**(You did this)**

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**It gets me so**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**Down down down down**_

_**It gets me so**_

Os aplausos eram ensurdecedores, os integrantes da banda tinham imensos sorrisos no rosto. Era por tudo aquilo que eles tocavam, por saber que havia pessoas que gostavam do que faziam e os apoiavam. Era por isso que valia a pena. Pelo simples fato de que podiam esquecer todos seus problemas por meros 3 minutos e meio.

* * *

Nami: Eu tenho uma coisa a confessar... Eu esqueci de postar a fic semana passada.. x.x *coloca a cabeça no vaso sanitário e puxa a descarga* Aí eu lembrei agora e ao invés de estar fazendo a minha tarefa de matemática... Eu to aqui! ^^/ AUSHAUSHAUH'

Sasuke: Sua irresponsável.

Nami: Adimita que prefere ficar no computador do que fazer tarefa, Sasuke-baka... e.e

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Nami: A musica que eu coloquei no capítulo é **Down(escolhida como primeira da fic, porque quando eu ouço ela tenho vontade de dançar.. OSKAPSOKAPOSK') do Blink 182**, minha banda preferida de todos os tempos. *-* E as musicas da banda da fic vão ser todas do Blink.. Inicialmente eu ia colocar Three Days Grace, com umas musicas mais obscuras, por causa da quase depressão do Naruto, mas aí eu pensei: 'Coitado, vo dexa ele ser feliz um pouquinho. hehe' Foi aí que eu me viciei no Blink e num larguei mais. xDD As duas bandas, a propósito, são ótimas. Eu aconcelho pra quem gostar de rock!! n.n

Uma pergunta, geente! Vcs preferem musicas com tradução pro portugues, ou só em ingles mesmo?

Háa, reviews. ;D

**Lousie McDowell: **Acho que essa foi a maior review que eu já recebi. XDD hehe Sério que vc riu? *-* Sabe que eu nunca tinha escrito tanto palavrão numa fic só? O.o aushauhsaush' Juro que vou tentar aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos, ok? ;D E obrigada pelos elogios!! \o/ hehe Há, eu tenho um fã! *emocionada* KPAOKSPOAKSPOK' Abraaços e beeijos. =**

**Nana V.:** No fim a curiosidade ficou na mesma, né? XDD USHAUSHAUH' Ryuu... e.e O personagem que eu mais gostei de criar até hoje.. hehe Coontinuei. o/ Beeijos. =*

**Hissatomi:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, ok! *-* Beeijos. =*

Obrigada todos vcs pelas reviews!! *-* E continuem apertando o botãozinho verde ali embaixo, hein!! hehe

Beeijos e ja ne!! o/


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

_- Não vá, Naruto-kun! - a delicada garota tentou gritar, mas apenas seus lábios se mexeram, não havia voz alguma. Ela corria o mais rápido que conseguia, mas por mais que quisesse, não o alcançava._

_O loiro parou e se virou para ela, mas seus olhos não eram azuis, como ela se lembrava que eram, e sim vermelhos com finas vendas verticais no lugar das pupilas. Ele não a olhava tristemente, como ela se lembrava que ele havia feito, havia um brilho de escárnio assustador em seus olhos._

_Hinata sentia um nó na garganta e um aperto doloroso no coração._

_- Adeus, Hinata. - disse Naruto com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto. Espera! Aquele não era Naruto! Era a Kyuubi!_

_Quando ela finalmente o alcançou, o corpo de Naruto se transformou em fumaça e esta foi carregada pelo vento, escapando das mãos de Hinata como se estivesse brincando de pega-pega._

_A morena gritou e dessa vez a voz saiu._

_-_

Hinata acordou subitamente e olhou ao redor. Percebeu, aliviada, que estava em seu quarto.

Ele havia ido há tanto tempo! Porque ainda sonhava?!

Levou as mãos ao pescoço, a garganta doía. Ela não sabia, mas havia realmente gritado.

------

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e longos encostou a mão na porta e lançou um olhar preocupado para a madeira.

Hiashi sentiu os instintos de pai aflorando quando ouviu o desespero nos gritos da filha. Tudo que ele queria era entrar lá e abraçá-la, dizer que ele estava ali e que tudo ia ficar bem, mas algo o impedia. Nem ele sabia o que era.

_Amaldiçoado seja você, Uzumaki Naruto!_, pensou com raiva ao ouvir os soluços que Hinata tentava abafar.

------

- Tudo bem, Hinata-sama? - perguntou Neji com uma leve frieza quando ela se sentou à mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

- Tudo sim, Neji-nii-san. Por que a pergunta? - ela o olhou e sorriu docemente.

- Ora, não posso mais perguntar?

Hinata se assustou com a irritação repentina e olhou confusa para o primo.

Neji se sentiu meio culpado, mas não havia conseguido evitar a repreensão. Sempre que a ouvia gritar enquanto dormia, acordava de mau humor.

O resto da refeição se passou em um desconfortável silêncio e Hinata comeu o mais rápido que pôde e logo voltou para o quarto.

------

Aqueles três anos haviam sido tão difíceis. Superar a ida de Naruto havia sido o pior. Perceber que ele jamais voltaria e que eles jamais ficariam juntos destruiu seu coração. Aquele 'Até logo' que ela mesma havia dito servia apenas para lhe dar esperanças, para enganar a si mesma. Ela torcia para que o 'Adeus' não tivesse sido sério. Naruto vivia brincando, não é? Ele jamais a magoaria.

**Mas você sempre achou que ele jamais te abandonaria, certo?**, disse uma vozinha maldosa e distante dentro de sua cabeça.

_Não!_, pensou ela combatendo imediatamente aquela voz.

Estava enlouquecendo, isso era fato. Precisava esquecê-lo, mas as lembranças lhe eram tão queridas, davam uma luz em meio à escuridão da noite e de seus pesadelos, deixavam-na tão feliz!

**E te trazem dor! **

_Cale-se!_

Era hora disso acabar.

_Adeus, Naruto-kun..._

------

Naruto acordou com um susto, ainda meio tonto de sono e com o coração acelerado. Aquele sonho outra vez. _Hinata-chan..._, pensou com uma pontada dolorosa no coração. Não era a primeira vez naqueles três anos que aqueles olhos perolados e delicados lhe assombravam os sonhos. Será que nunca seria capaz de esquecer a sua tão amada vila, Konoha? Será que nunca seria capaz de esquecer Hinata? Não, havia vários motivos, entre eles aquele 'Até logo' que ela disse olhando-o com os olhos chorosos.

- Hora de... - a porta se abriu com um estrondo assustando Naruto outra vez, este colocou a mão no coração, agora mais acelerado que nunca. Só Ryuu pra conseguir gritar daquele jeito... - Ah, você já ta acordado. - disse com um sorriso amarelo e com a voz mais baixa.

- Sabe, você devia controlar seus instintos assassinos, Ryuu... E a sua voz também se possível. - disse o loiro com um raríssimo mau humor matinal.

- Eu não tenho que tentar controlar nada, além disso... Querer te matar é a coisa mais normal do mundo, sabe? - disse entrando no quarto e abrindo a janela. Naruto cobriu os olhos sentindo-os arder com a repentina e forte claridade.

- Claro... Acontece nas melhores famílias, né? - ele se deitou novamente cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

- É só impressão minha, ou você ta de mau humor? - perguntou o ruivo puxando o cobertor com força e jogando-o no chão.

- Caralho! Me deixa dormir, Ryuu! - gritou ele cobrindo a cabeça novamente, dessa vez com o travesseiro, este apenas foi jogado no chão também.

- O sol ta brilhando lá fora, baka, o céu ta azul, os passarinhos tão cantando, os coelhos saltitando...

- Vai saltitar com eles, então!

- ...e os donos de restaurante tão preparando lámen! - disse sorrindo como se já tivesse ganhado essa.

- Ok, entendi, o dia tá lindo e... Lámen? Tá na hora do almoço? - perguntou ele erguendo a cabeça.

- Me surpreende que a sua barriga não esteja roncando uma hora dessas! Eu e o Yuki vamos te esperar lá fora, cara! Não demora, eu to morrendo de fome...

- Mata um homem e come! - gritou o loiro saltando da cama e gargalhando.

- Filho da mãe... - Ryuu ficou vermelho de raiva e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

_Esse maluco deve ser bipolar..._, pensou ele e logo teve vontade de rir com a piada sem graça que Naruto havia feito.

------

- Eu tava pensando uma coisa... - começou Naruto, que havia ficado em silêncio toda a refeição, respondendo apenas a algumas provocações de Ryuu e provocando-o de volta, claro.

- Você pensa, Naruto? - perguntou o ruivo com um falso assombro, enquanto tomava uma taça enorme de sorvete de chocolate. Yuki apenas balançou a cabeça. _Esses dois não mudam..._

- Olha quem fala, seu chocólatra. Só pensa em chocolate! - respondeu Naruto e os dois começaram a discutir.

Quando levantaram da mesa e ameaçaram começar realmente uma briga Yuki também levantou e interveio.

- Você dois parecem um casal de velhos. - disse ele calmo e tomando um gole de suco. - O que você tava pensando, Naruto?

O loiro voltou seus olhos azuis para baixo, mas não demorou muito e os ergueu novamente.

- Acho que devíamos ir para Konoha.

* * *

Nami: Ok.. Se eu demorei muito culpem a escola.. u.u Quase morri estudando pra tanta prova.. chegava no final dos conteudos e enxergava as letras duplas! auhasuhaushuh' Sério, isso acaba com a inspiração de qualquer um. x.x Maaaaas, eu superei isso usando as aulas de matematica, filosofia, sociologia e geografia! Muito inspiradoras. hehe Espero que gostem do capítulo, ok! *-* Eu sei que ainda ta pequeno, mas juro que eu tentei.. i.i

Reviews!! -

**Gothic's Hina:** Heey, a Hina apareceeu! :DD e sim sim.. Naruto aproveitando a vida. hehe Quem bom que gostou da fic! *-* Continua lendo, heein! Beeijos. =*

**Nana V.:** hehe pobre Ryuu.. ele é inocente. XD auhsaushuahs haai, Blink perfeitooooso. *-------* Primeiro eu achei que a banda fosse muita viagem minha, maas que bom que vc gostou, pq eu tbm adooro eles!! \o/ Continua lendo, ok! Beeijos. =*

**Hissatomi:** Realmente bem diferente né? Mas o meu normal é imaginar umas cisas loucas assim. XD uashaushuahs Quem bom que vc gostou do capítulo! Continua lendo, ok! ;D Beeijos. =*

é isso, gente. até o proximoo! o/

Beeijos. =*


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- O que? Certeza? - perguntou Yuki meio espantado.

- Qual é, cara? Quer mesmo voltar? - dessa vez quem falou foi Ryuu.

- Olha, eu vou entender se vocês não...

- Se agente não quiser ir com você? - perguntou Yuki com uma certa irritação, coisa rara no moreno.

- Somos amigos, baka! - gritou o ruivo.

- E é claro que agente vai. - Yuki sorriu para o amigo loiro.

- Mas e a banda...

- Agente encontra alguém melhor que você, pode deixar. - disse Ryuu gargalhando. Yuki deu um soco em sua cabeça, mas ele só riu mais ainda.

- Desde quando agente se importa com o lugar em que agente vai tocar? - perguntou o moreno divertido.

- Querem saber uma coisa? Vocês tão certos.

- É claro que agente ta certo. - brincou Ryuu.

- Você sente falta de lá? - Yuki ignorou o amigo ruivo e olhou para Naruto com uma pontada de pena. O moreno nunca havia passado pelo que o amigo passou e ele não sentia nem um pingo de falta de sua 'casa'.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Os três ficaram em silencio um momento.

- Será que agente devia se abraçar agora?

Dessa vez quem socou Ryuu foi Naruto.

- Estragou o momento, baka.

- Há, só faltava agente dizer 'eu te amo'... - disse o ruivo indignado e os outros dois amigos apenas riram. - Konoha, então?

- Konoha. - concordaram os outros ainda rindo.

------

- Que merda! - gritou Ryuu. - Odeio chuva. - sibilou ele.

Os três estavam na beira da estrada, cercados por caixas, estas guardavam seus instrumentos, e a chuva havia começado há alguns minutos.

- Na próxima agente arranja uma carona confiável, né Naruto? - perguntou Yuki com um misto de raiva e sarcasmo.

- Se ele não apareceu, a culpa não é minha, oras. - disse Naruto com raiva.

- Da próxima vez agente não deixa o _Naruto_ arranjar a carona, esse baka! - gritou Ryuu ameaçando partir pra cima do loiro.

- Que merda! Relaxem vocês dois! - disse Yuki pronto para intervir, se necessário. - _Alguém_ vai ter que passa aqui e dá carona pra gente. - continuou inconformado.

- Claro. E quanto tempo isso demora? - perguntou Naruto impaciente.

- A culpa é sua, então não reclama! - disse Ryuu.

- Faz alguma diferença agora? - Yuki perguntou se referindo a toda aquela água e os três riram, esquecendo momentaneamente do que estava acontecendo.

- Nós somos os filhos da mãe mais sortudos desse mundo, hein? - perguntou Naruto divertido.

- Alguma dúvida? - brincou Ryuu.

------

- Puxa, valeu mesmo, cara! Agente achava que ninguém ia passar por lá. - disse Ryuu, uma pontada de alívio presente na voz.

O homem que aparentava ter uns 50 anos apenas sorriu de modo simpático e atiçou os cavalos para que esses acelerassem.

- Vocês vão para Konoha? - perguntou ele.

- Vamos sim, senhor. - disse Yuki.

- Eu não ia ir até lá, mas como vou passar bem perto e vocês tão com todas essas caixas... Vou levá-los até lá. Mas quero um pagamento em troca.

Ryuu revirou os olhos. Ninguém era tão bondoso e ele já tava começando a estranhar.

- Quanto?

- ¥2.550

- O que?! - gritou naruto

- É justo por eu estar me desviando do meu caminho, oras... - disse o homem parecendo envergonhado.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. - disse Yuki e se virou para o homem. - Feito.

------

- Cara, é enorme. - disse Ryuu tão espantado que seu queixo caia levemente.

- Parece... Agradável. - disse Yuki sem saber como escolher bem as palavras enquanto olhava maravilhado a grandeza do lugar.

Naruto tinha um sorriso do tamanho do mundo estampado na cara. Lembranças assolavam sua mente. O time 7, Iruka-sensei, Jiraya...

- Ei, vocês! Apresentem-se. - disse um ninja no portão.

- O bobão aqui é o Naruto, ele é o Yuki e eu sou o Ryuu. - disse o ruivo ao ver que o amigo não responderia, pois aparentemente nem havia ouvido a pergunta.

- N-naruto? - murmurou o homem parecendo desconcertado.

------

As duas Hyuuga tomavam chá calmamente em uma das varandas da casa. Uma delas era Hinata, a outra sua irmã.

- Ficou sabendo que o Naruto-san voltou, nee-chan? - perguntou a mais nova.

Hinata só faltou cuspir o chá de tão grande que foi o susto. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados quando perguntou se era verdade.

- É sim. Parece que ele ta na sala da Tsunade-sama agora e tem dois homens junto com ele.

_Não pode ser._, pensou a garota de cabelos negros ainda incrédula.

* * *

1 real = 51 yenes

2550 yenes = 50 reais.

¥ = símbolo latinizado do yene

**OBS:** Esse valor pode não estar certo, além disso... É só simbólico! ;D

* * *

Nami: Certo... Vocês vão querer me matar. **Eu** to querendo me matar, na verdade. xD Eu podia jurar que esse capítulo tava postado, mas aí tava olhando aqui e vi que não tava. AUSHUSH' sorry de verdaade.

Sasuke: Você é uma Badic, Nami. Ò.ó

Nami: Heein?!

Sasuke: Besta Ambulante De Irritação Constante

Nami: Se mata, Sasuke. U.U' E Badic nem foi apropriado pro momento.

Sasuke: *ignora*

Reviews... :D

**Naruto0o0:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! *-* Desculpa a demora. :D =*

**Hissatomi:** Postei o capítulo finalmente. xD Desculpa a demoraa! ^^ =*

Espero que vcs gostem! \o/

Beeijos e até o próximo. =*


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

- Você tem ALGUMA idéia do que nos fez passar, seu baka?! - gritou Tsunade, a Hokage de Konoha, dando um soco na mesa e quebrando-a.

Ryuu e Yuki arregalaram os olhos. Aquela mulher dava muito medo.

- Ah... Qual é, obaa-chan? Você sab... - Naruto tinha um grande sorriso amarelo no rosto e coçava a parte de trás com uma das mãos.

- Obaa-chan é a puta que o pariu! - gritou ela novamente. Estava completamente irada.

- Você nem me deixa explicar, obaa-chan, dattebayo!

- Explicar o que?! Que você, em um ato de puro egoísmo, abandonou a sua vila quando ela mais precisava?! E que, de repente, volta e espera ser aceito?!

Ele simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como ela ousava em dizer que ele havia feito aquilo? Ela não sabia de nada!

A loira pode ver muito bem o brilho de raiva que começou a crescer nos olhos daquele garoto, do qual ela tanto gostava.

- Você não sabe de nada! Nem imagina o que eu sentia quando abandonei a vila! Não sabe qual era a minha intenção! - foi a vez de Naruto começar a gritar. Ele se aproximou de Tsunade, que ainda estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa destruída, e se abaixou até que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível.

- Qual era ela então, Naruto? - sibilou ela apertando os olhos castanhos e olhando-o intensamente.

- Proteger vocês.

Essa era exatamente a resposta que ela queria ouvir. A Hokage sorriu e disse:

- Seu antigo apartamento ainda está vago. Você só precisa fazer uma faxina.

- Arigatou, obaa-chan! - gritou ele dando um grande sorriso, do tipo eu-tenho-3200-dentes-e-você-pode-vê-los.

- E quem são esses? - perguntou ela olhando para o moreno e o ruivo, que até agora apenas assistiam a tudo.

- Este é Furaito Ryuu - disse Naruto apontando para o ruivo e depois apontou para o moreno. - e este é Minami Yuki. São meus amigos.

- Ah, claro. - disse ela. - Ainda tem alguns apartamentos vagos perto do de Naruto. Vocês vão ter de alugá-los.

- Certo. - disseram os dois juntos.

Os três estavam saindo quando Tsunade chamou Naruto.

- Quero saber se você vai voltar para o seu time, Naruto. - perguntou ela séria.

- Por enquanto não, Tsunade-sama. - respondeu ele também sério e então saiu da sala com os amigos.

Tsunade quase não acreditou.

- Você realmente mudou, Naruto. - disse ela baixinho, mas logo se recompôs. - SHIZUNE! Preciso de outra mesa!

------

Os três carregavam enormes caixas enquanto iam procurar os apartamentos.

- Cara, aquela mulher é completamente assustadora! - comentou Ryuu. - Ela quebrou uma mesa! Com _um_ soco! - Ele estava completamente impressionado.

- Ela parece ser uma ninja bem forte. Já tinha ouvido falar dela. - disse Yuki com o costumeiro tom calmo.

- Ela é forte, sim. - concordou Naruto. - E bem legal, sabem. Mas sabe dar medo quando quer.

- Cara, olha aquela garota! - disse Ryuu apontando para a direita. - Que cabelo estranho!

- Realmente bonita. - concordou Yuki.

Os dois tinham um olhar malicioso e só faltavam babar. Olhavam-na descaradamente.

- Parem de olhar assim pra ela! - gritou Naruto com seu jeito escandaloso e deu um tapa forte na cabeça dos amigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque? É a sua namorada? A tal da Hinata? - perguntou Ryuu sugestivamente.

- A Hinata-chan não é minha namorada! E essa não é ela! É a Sakura! EI, SAKURA-CHAN! - gritou ele entusiasmado e acenando para a garota da cabelos rosados.

Ela parou de andar e se virou para a direção do grito. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e um belo sorriso enfeitou seu rosto. Ela correu a direção de Naruto e se jogou em seus braços abraçando-o. Ele a abraçou de volta com força.

- Naruto! Que saudade! - disse ela e ele sentiu algo molhado em sua camisa.

- Sakura-chan, você ta chorando?

- Claro que estou, seu baka! Não te vejo a três anos! Eu tinha ouvido falar que você tinha voltado, mas não sabia se era verdade e... - ela se soltou do abraço e começou a tagarelar enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

Só nesse momento Naruto notou a falta que a amiga tinha feito em sua vida. Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por um cutucão dolorido em suas costelas. Ele olhou na direção dos amigos e entendeu imediatamente o que eles queriam.

- Ahn, Sakura-chan... Esses são meus amigos Furaito Ryuu e Minami Yuki.

- Oh! Olá! Prazer, eu sou Haruno Sakura.

Ryuu sorriu galanteador, pegou a mão dela e depositou um beijo ali.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sakura.

Ela corou enquanto aceitava o cumprimento formal de Yuki.

- Nós temos que levar essas coisas pro apartamento agora, Sakura-chan! A gente se vê depois, dattebayo! - e se afastou acenando. Yuki e Ryuu o acompanharam.

- O que tem aí? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Ah... Só uns instrumentos. Ja ne, Sakura-chan!

- Instrumentos? - sussurrou ela. Para que Naruto precisaria de instrumentos?

------

- Tem algum lugar pra gente tocar, Naruto? Não dá pra parar por muito tempo, sabe... - começou Yuki preocupado com o futuro da banda. Ryuu andava de um lado para o outro.

- Claro que tem, dattebayo! A gente podia procurar hoje e começar amanha! - disse ele alegre, o que fez Yuki ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Tá, tá. - disse Ryuu impaciente. - Vamos procurar um lugar pra comer agora? Meu estômago ta roncando até.

- A gente podia ir ao Ichiraku! - gritou ele.

- Porra, quer parar de gritar? - perguntou ruivo irritado. Ele sempre ficava de mau humor quando estava com fome. - Além de estar com fome eu também vou ficar surdo, seu baka?

Naruto apenas riu e saiu correndo quando viu que Ryuu avançava nele.

Yuki balançou a cabeça e foi atrás deles impedir que uma tragédia acontecesse.

------

Acabou não acontecendo nada muito grave. Ryuu e Naruto começaram a lutar quando o primeiro o alcançou, mas Yuki os separou quando finalmente os achou. Agora ele estava experimentando o lámen de que Naruto tanto tinha falado e, exceto pelos machucados, nem parecia que eles tinham brigado.

- Esse lámen é o melhor que eu já provei! - disse o ruivo maravilhado.

- Com certeza! - concordou o moreno.

Naruto, que já estava na terceira tigela, fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando.

Depois de saírem de lá cada um foi para seu respectivo apartamento.

Naruto estava se preparando para dormir, quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

Quando a abriu teve uma grande surpresa.

- Kakashi-sensei?! Sasuke-teme?! - Kakashi parecia sorrir debaixo da máscara e Sasuke estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Sakura também estava junto.

- Yo, Naruto. - disse o de cabelos prateados.

* * *

Nami:** Feliz Nataaaaaaaaaaaaal! *-***

espero que o Papai Noel tenha dado mtos presentes pra vcs! xDD

E já vou desejar **Um Feliz Ano Novo** pq não sei se vou postar mais alguma coisa até lá. xD entãao..

Que vocês tenham um 2010 muuuuuuuuuito melhor do que foi o 2009, cheio de saúde, alegria e sucesso!

vo ver se consigo bolar um especial de Ano Novo. G.G UAHSUAUSH'

Sasuke: Duvido. ¬¬'

Nami: Sasuke, pela 21648683746287346ª vez... Morra. ^^

Sasuke: *inexpressivo*

Nami: Esse cara me irrita.. u.ú Manda Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra todo mundo AGORA, Sasuke, seu mal-educaado! Ò.ó

Sasuke: *medo do olhar da Nami, mas sem demonstrar isso* Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo! Feliz agora, Nami?

Nami: Claaro que sim, Sasuke-chaan! *-*

Sasuke: Ò.ó _"Humpft! -chan?!"_

Nami: ^^

Reviews!!! *-*

**kinha-san: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse tbm!!! *-* Beeijos =*

**Hissatomi:** Eu achava que ninguem mais ia ler essa fic por causa do tempo que eu demorei pra postar. T.T Buuut, alguem leu! yeaah! xD Hinata e Naruto acho que só no próximooo. *-* Espero que goste do capítulo! Beeijos. =*

**loli-chan:** Posteei! *-* Que bom que tá gostando da fic! :DD Beeijos. =*

Até o próximo, geente! o/ Beeijos. =*


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Hinata tentava, mas não conseguia dormir aquela noite. A imagem de Naruto ocupava sua mente principalmente quando fechava os olhos. Ela ainda o amava e duvidava seriamente que algum dia deixaria de fazê-lo.

- Preciso vê-lo, Naruto. Preciso saber se está bem. - sussurrou e se levantou para ir ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se despiu rapidamente para logo em seguida entrar debaixo do jato de água quente.

------

- Como v...? - começou o sensei, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de alegria do loiro que simplesmente se jogou na direção de Kakashi e abraçou-o com força.

- Eu tava com saudades, Kakashi-sensei! - gritou ele no ouvido do homem, que tentava desesperadamente sair do aperto do abraço de seu antigo aluno.

Não demorou muito até que Naruto soltasse o de cabelos prateados.

- Não se atreva, dobe. - disse Sasuke com o costumeiro tom frio quando o olhar do amigo encontrou o seu.

- Porra! Pára de ser chato, Sasuke-teme! - gritou ele e deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro do Uchiha. O golpe conteria uma certa força se Naruto ainda tivesse um bom controle de chakra.

O loiro também abraçou Sakura de uma forma que os pés dela ficaram alguns centímetros acima do chão. _Como está alto._, pensou Sakura.

_Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre._, foi o que Sasuke pensou.

_Você está diferente, Naruto._, Kakashi o observava atentamente, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes. Aquela mudança seria influência da Kyuubi?

- Onde esteve, Naruto? - perguntou o Ninja Copiador.

- Ah... Em todo lugar, Kakashi-sensei... - disse ele pensativo enquanto tentava decidir por onde começava.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sakura ansiosa, a rosada queria desesperadamente saber que malditos instrumentos eram aqueles.

- Bom... Eu tenho uma banda agora. - disse o loiro sorridente.

Havia uma certa malícia naquele sorriso? Era o que Kakashi se perguntava. Ele rezava para que não fosse o que achava que era.

Os quatro conversaram ainda por muito tempo.

- Espero vê-lo treinar novamente, Naruto. - disse o sensei antes de fechar a porta.

------

A noite já estava avançada quando os antigos amigos foram embora e Naruto pensava que finalmente poderia descansar. Estava enganado. Redondamente enganado. Uma das várias e estranhas perguntas de Kakashi agora lhe tirava o sono. Por que ele havia voltado? Era realmente saudade de sua amada vila? De seus amigos? De seu antigo amor? E... Ele voltaria a treinar?

'_Por que, Naruto?'_, soou em sua mente essa voz que ele não ouvia há tempos.

'_Kyuubi.'_, sibilou o loiro em pensamento.

Depois disso ele não a ouviu novamente e adormeceu em um profundo sono.

------

_Boba, boba, boba!_, pensava Hyuuga Hinata freneticamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Havia desistido de dormir meia hora depois de ter tomado um banho e diversas vezes se aproximou da janela para pulá-la e ir ver Naruto e diversas vezes ela deu vários passos para trás. Faltava-lhe coragem. _Dane-se!_, e pulou a janela antes que mudasse de idéia novamente.

------

A escuridão do seu sono sem sonhos foi interrompida, a muito custo, pelo toque de mãos pequenas e delicadas em seus ombros. Naruto se remexeu e finalmente abriu os olhos ainda nublados. O quarto estava escuro, então ainda era madrugada, mas ele pôde ver, contra a luz da lua que entrava pela janela, uma pessoa, não sabia quem era, mas definitivamente era uma pessoa. Achou que fosse um sonho e fez menção de fechar os olhos novamente, mas as mãos o cutucaram outra vez.

- Puta merda... - sussurrou ainda meio grogue.

- Naruto-kun? - uma voz insegura soou baixa em seus ouvidos e ao reconhecê-la seus olhos finalmente se abriram e ele acordou de vez.

- Puta merda! - exclamou enquanto procurava o interruptor do abajur. Precisava de luz para enxergar Hinata.

A mulher dos olhos perolados se afastou, achava que estava incomodando seu amado loiro.

Naruto percebeu que ela estava se levantando e segurou o que achava ser o braço dela. E realmente era.

- Naruto-kun. - sussurrou ela novamente e voltou a se sentar.

A luz se acendeu.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

_Linda._, pensou o loiro.

Hinata apenas se jogou em seus braços.

_Mas que merda é essa?_, se perguntou ele quando seu coração acelerou. _Não é normal sentir isso com uma garota!_, e se afastou do abraço dela, deixando-a confusa.

- Então, Hinata-chan! Como vai a vida? - perguntou colocando um enorme sorriso na cara e tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

_O que?_, a Hyuuga não entendia nada daquilo. Simplesmente não era para ser assim!

- B-bem... - respondeu olhando-o e tentando descobrir o que se passava. Eles deveriam se beijar! E então ele se declararia e ela diria que correspondia o amor dele. Que história era aquela de "como vai a vida"?

- Que bom! Nossa, que saudade!! - ele ainda tentava entender o que tinha sido aquele quase ataque cardíaco.

- E-eu só q-quer-ria ver se e-estava t-tudo be-em c-com v-v-você, N-naruto-k-kun. - disse ela e se levantou. Dessa vez ele não segurou em seu braço e ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Era isso. Eles eram apenas amigos, apesar de tudo. - J-já v-vou i-indo...

- Hinata-chan! - chamou ele, mas ela já havia pulado pela janela.

'_Idiota.'_, disse aquela voz.

'_Vai se fuder, Kyuubi!'_, gritou com raiva e se deitou na cama. Por que estava ouvindo o demônio novamente?

Kyuubi deu uma risada diante da raiva do Jinchuuriki.

------

- ACORDA, NARUTO! - gritou Ryuu puxando o lençol de Naruto. - Ah, ainda bem que está vestido hoje, achei que estaria com a garota que veio aqui ontem. - disse sugestivamente.

- Aff, ninguém me deixa dormir mais... - disse mal humorado. Havia dormido realmente muito pouco. - Que horas são?

- Cedo.

- Vai se fuder. - disse o loiro se levantando e indo na direção do banheiro.

- Ela não te deixou dormir, é? Devia estar de bom humor então! - disse o ruivo e soltou uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

- Cara, cala a boca. - e trancou a porta para poder fazer sua higiene em paz.

_Não seria ruim...._, pensou mas logo tratou de tirar os pensamentos da mente. Era Hinata! Não podia pensar assim dela!

- Vamos procurar trabalho hoje! Não vai se afogar no vaso, ok! - gritou Ryuu do outro lado da porta e Naruto o ouviu sair do apartamento logo em seguida. O loiro jogou água no rosto tentando acordar e decidiu por fim tomar um banho. Seria um dia cheio.

* * *

aeeeee. nem demorei taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto assim, eu espero. ;D e já foram três capítulos nessas férias.. *-* hohoho Acho que esse reencontro do nosso querido casal ficou meio estranho, mas não podia ser mil e uma maravilhas, entãao... ç_ç hehe

wow, arigato pelas reviews!! *-*

**Nana V.:** Não esqueci nãao! Essa é uma das minhas fics que é prioridade terminar.. xD aushuashuahs Espero que goste do capítulo! Beeijos. =*

**kinha-san:** OMG! Pare de roer unhas! ç.ç AUSHUAHSUH' Espero que o reencontro deles tenha ficado a altura da sua ansiosidade. xD Beeijos. =*

**Hissatomi:** hehe obrigaada! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também, ook! *-* Beeijos. =*

**Asthenia. 182:** Uma mistura muito boa, né? *ergue cartaz de eu amo Blink e NaruHina* hehe waahh, que bom que vc tá gostandooo! *-* Beeijos. =*

Sasuke: Você vai falar da sua idéia, né, baka?

Nami: Claro, né, teme... :B hehe Lá vai:

O que vocês acham de participarem da fic? *-*

Ryuu e Yuki precisam de namoradas, certo?

Lembrando que o Ryuu é leal, sacana, irritadiço, charmoso quando quer, não demonstra seus sentimentos facilmente e o Yuki é meio que o contrário, leal, calmo, SEMPRE charmoso e educado e demonstra seus sentimentos com mais facilidade.

O que eu vou querer nas fichas vai ser:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aniversário:**

**Descrição física:**

**Descrição mental:**

**História:**

**Estilo de se vestir:**

**Par:**

**O que gosta e o que não gosta:**

**É ninja?**

**Se não é ninja, o que faz na vila?**

**Como se sente em relação ao par?**

**Como o par se sente em relação a você?**

ahh, e garotas não muito novas e nem muito velhas. :D

Espero que gostem da idéia e participem!! :3 hehe

Sasuke: E, pelamordedeus, sejam criativos. u.u

Nami: Eles vão ser sim, Sasuke-teme.. ;D

Kisses, minna!! ja ne! o/


End file.
